freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Durham Border Station
The main base of operations for the Bretonia Police Authority in Leeds, responsible for putting a halt to the piracy and drug trafficking conducted under cover of the substantial smog clouds in the system. Infocard *LOCATION: Leeds system *OWNER: Bretonia Police *CLASS: Eden *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 250 Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *H-Fuel - $312 *Oxygen - $22 *Water - $66 Guns For Sale *Adv. Ripper *Adv. Skyrail *Dissolver *Ripper *Skyrail *Sunrail Turrets For Sale *Adv. Ripper Turret *Dissolver Turret *Ripper Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 3 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Armet Fr. Shield *Armet L.F. Shield *Armet H.F. Shield *Adv. Armet Fr. Shield *Adv. Armet L.F. Shield *Adv. Armet H.F. Shield *Cuisse Fr. Shield *Cuisse L.F. Shield *Cuisse H.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse Fr. Shield *Adv. Cuisse L.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse H.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News FUGITIVE ESCAPES BOUNTY HUNTER TRAP: DURHAM -- Ruthless murderer, pirate, and drug smuggler Santiago Llorens hijacked another Diamond shipment bound for Leeds from New London. This last attack was supposed to be his last according to statements of the two Guild master Bounty Hunters contracted by IC to dispatch Llorens. It was the Hunters' plan to lure the Outcast into a trap, but their strategy backfired when Santiago killed on of the guild masters and four of their support Hunters has he fought his way through the ambush. The second master Hunter has disappeared into the Border Worlds after him. Base Rumors "This base was built to protect the shipping coming into Leeds on its way to New London. This is the main trade artery between Kusari and Bretonia and is Bowex's bread and butter. If you want to talk about a company with its hands in The Crown's pocket, it's Bowex." - Constable Zoe Leighton, Bretonia Police "You aren't gonna find tourists, artists, or scientists in this system. You are gonna find wolves and sheep. Now, who is who is for you to figure out. Which one are you going to be?" - Constable Penelope Maxwell, Bretonia Police "The police in Bretonia have hard time shaking the lousy reputation of that Liberty shippers have of the police. That's because they are used to the LPI, which is just as crooked as the criminals." - Durham Bartender RBT-23 "Some of the Bretonian Police will eventually join the military. This is good training in that respect. Both institutions are honorable and you do a lot of the same things, though I'd say our job is a bit harder because we are supposed to apprehend criminals where we can. The military doesn't see things quite the same way." - Captain James Mathie, Bretonia Police "The East Leeds Smog Cloud is as dangerous a place as any. The Mollys especially like to use it as cover, and so do the Outcasts. Even the Gaians will use the East Leeds to get up into the Stokes Asteroid Field where they hit Planetform shipments moving in and out of Stokes." - Constable Penelope Maxwell, Bretonia Police "I fly patrols into the West Leeds Smog Cloud. Every single criminal faction in Leeds hangs out in that slime. It's my job to root them out and bring them to justice, since the military is too busy up north protecting LD-14. The Gaians are the easiest group, though I must admit that their quality has been improving." - Captain James Mathie, Bretonia Police "You might hear a lot of talk about the Outcasts and the Gaians, but the highest priority in this system is the Mollys. Sure, the other factions cause trouble, but the Mollys pose the greatest threat to Bretonia." - Durham Bartender RBT-23 "Some Bounty Hunters are alright, I suppose. Others are rotten and will kill anybody if the money is right. Basically, they are assassins that companies hire to kill the criminals we haven't had the chance to apprehend yet." - Constable Zoe Leighton, Bretonia Police "One of the more satisfying jobs on this base is escorting the prison convoy into New London, a big ship full of criminals. Any Outcasts onboard aren't coming back; they usually kick off in prison, for some reason. Of course we don't capture too many of them in the first place." - Constable Penelope Maxwell, Bretonia Police "This police post is a new construction designed to monitor this Trade Lane. There have been numerous attacks here by all the resident criminal factions within Bretonia's boundaries." - Bowex Sales Rep Arnold Reeves "The best way to climb your way out of this dirt hole is to become a pilot. It is possible; I've seen people do it. Slowly they change from creatures into people with enough self-respect to stand up for themselves. That's what happened to me." - Bowex Sales Rep Arnold Reeves "Bowex supplies this base with everything it needs to operate. It all comes from Leeds. It's a short trip, but one of the most dangerous Lanes in the system with all the criminal traffic that crosses it." - Bowex Sales Rep Arnold Reeves "I'm not bound by jurisdiction, so if a company puts a contract out on you, I'm going to hunt you down. And when I find you I'm gonna kill you, because that's how I put food on the table for my son." - Tracker Wolfe Palmers, Bounty Hunters Guild "If you choose the life of a Bounty Hunter, you should know that you'll never win any popularity contests. The crooks hate you cuz you make a living of putting them in the past tense. The police and military envy you because you don't follow the rules, and other Bounty Hunters might not like you because you are their competition." - Hunter Gillian Hasler, Bounty Hunters Guild "I'm a Leedite, born and raised here in Leeds, son of a Uranium miner. Did a turn in prison too, but that's all behind me now. I know where the [Holes are in this system. I learned about them in Newgate. You can get to Manchester under wraps in the East Leeds, New London through the West Leeds." - Tracker Wolfe Palmers, Bounty Hunters Guild "The Edinburgh Jump Hole is a dangerous place to hang out. It's in the LD-14 field, and all manner of thieves and killers pass through the area. Not onl that, it is just slightly west of a pocket of radiation in the field, so an inexperienced pilot might get cooked." - Hunter Gillian Hasler, Bounty Hunters Guild "The military and the police might have their orders concerning which targets are the highest priority, but I don't see it that way. Planetform will pay me a lot more for a dead Gaian than a Molly, so I kill Gaians -- they are easy pickings. If I wanted a challenge I'd square off with some Mollys. BMM will pay you well to take them down." - Tracker Wolfe Palmers, Bounty Hunters Guild "If I'm hired to pop Gaians, I'll head for the Edinburgh, Jump Hole. If the contract reads for Mollys, I'm gonna head for the New London or Manchester Holes -- most likely the New London Hole. That's really where the majority of 'em come from." - Hunter Gillian Hasler, Bounty Hunters Guild Category:Bases Category:Bretonia Systems Category:House Police